


Hot Chocolate

by Snromance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Flying, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance
Summary: After a snowball fight leaves them cold and wet, a cup of Moony's hot chocolate is called for.For Hermione's Nook Kissmas Fest. Prompt: Three Way Kiss
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Hot Chocolate

“INCOMING!” Sirius yelled, swooping down towards him, a ball of packed snow held tightly in the hand not gripping his broom. 

The snowball splattered cold against James’s neck. The glob of semi-frozen sludge slipped under his jumper and down his back. 

“COLD!” James squeaked loudly, eliciting a bellow of laughter from his enemy. 

He didn’t hesitate to chase after his attacker with a vengeance. That was until he realised that it wasn’t actually necessary to stop to build ammunition; he could just summon a frozen projectile. 

Positioning himself above Sirius, he carefully drew his wand (making sure his frozen fingers didn’t drop it). If he did it this way, James wouldn’t even have to then go to the effort of throwing the snowballs, the summoning charm would do the job for him! 

“Accio snow!” he shouted enthusiastically through chattering teeth. 

They’d been playing for a good long while now, and - despite his best warming charms - he was starting to feel the effects of the constant barrage of cold, wet stuff. 

Snow shot up from the ground towards him. But, instead of the one snowball, or even the three he’d been envisioning, the blanket of snow that carpeted the field beneath them rose up off the ground. 

His eyes widened as Sirius was engulfed in the wave of snow from beneath. It wasn’t going to stop before it reached James. 

_ Oh, shit! _

But before James could even begin to attempt to get out of the way of the huge, gravity-defying flurry, it was upon him and he was forced downwards by the sheer weight of it. 

_ Oof. _

He’d had bad landings before, of course - such was a given when you had played Quidditch. But crash landing with a snow drift on top of him took the title of ‘Most Unpleasant Crash Ever’. 

It might have had something to do with the freezing water that was saturating his underwear. Or that he was fairly sure the combination of the temperature of the snow and the broom’s impact between the ground and his body had just destroyed his chance of ever fathering children. 

Despite being buried in a snowdrift, all James could really think about (aside from the aching pain emanating from his balls), was how much he  _ really _ wanted one of Moony’s special Hot Chocolates. 

Shivering vigorously, he attempted to find his wand in the surrounding snow. After several seconds of searching through the snow he gave up - removing himself from the freezing wet stuff was definitely more pressing - so he reached upwards into the packed snow and tried pulling himself upwards. After what felt like several miles of digging upwards (but was, in reality, only about half a meter), his hand broke the surface of the snow heap he was buried in. 

A warm, callused hand engulfed his own and tugged.

As soon as James’ head broke the surface he looked up at his saviour. 

Sure enough, Moony had been the one pulling him up - a weary, exasperated expression on his face. 

“Why, Prongs?”

James put on his best cocky smile (spoilt slightly by his inability to stop shivering), “To win the snowball war.”

Remus just shook his head before dropping James’s hand and moving over to help a bedraggled Sirius who had climbed out of his own (noticeably smaller) snowpile.

“Moony, could you summon my wand, please? I don’t know where it landed.” 

With a sigh, Remus withdrew his wand and muttered, “Accio wands.”

Their two wands flew into his waiting hand. 

James smiled weakly at him, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to stave off the shivers that had grown in intensity. 

A wave of warmth surrounded him, easing his tremors slightly. 

He shot Remus a grateful look before turning to walk shakily inside - barely noticing as Sirius shifted briefly into Padfoot to shake, before shifting back. 

“Shower, both of you, before you catch hypothermia and expect me to heal you both,” Remus said exasperatedly the second the door was closed. 

“And will you be joining us, Moons?” Sirius snickered, using his reclaimed wand to get rid of the remaining dampness. 

Remus just raised an eyebrow, “I thought we concluded that the shower can’t fit all three of us in it at the same time?” 

Sirius just shook his head, “I’m disappointed, Moons, are you a wizard or not?” 

Remus, fixed him with a mild look of disdain. “Extension charms would wreak havoc on the plumbing, Pads. This was a muggle house, remember?”

Sirius pouted, “Not even the bath?” 

Remus shook his head.

“Well, then I don’t want a shower…” 

James quickly cast a warming charm, his view of the other two obscured mostly by the large cloud of steam that left his clothes. 

“What about just cuddling in bed? That’d be warm?” Sirius argued.

The air around James cleared just in time to see Sirius transform into Padfoot and sprint towards the door. 

“I guess snuggling it is,” James responded mildly, tucking his wand away in his sleeve. “I don’t suppose, Moons, that you’d mind making me a cup of your hot chocolate?” 

Remus shook his head with a sigh, folding his arms.

“Okay - but only if you’re in bed by the time it’s ready. And drink a Pepper-Up. Warming charms are great for clothes and if you’re a bit nippy, but they’re not overly good at warming the rest of you,” Remus added, heading towards the door to the kitchen. “Ask Pad’s if he wants some, would you?” 

“Shall do,” James sang as he walked briskly towards the bedroom. Remus had a point. As nice as the warming charm had felt, now its effects had faded, and the chill that had settled over him with the snow was starting to make itself known. 

Okay - in hindsight maybe accio hadn’t been the best of ideas. But at least his win was indisputable. 

“I won!” he exclaimed, stepping into their room. 

Padfoot huffed and buried his head into the pile of sheets at the foot of the bed. 

Grinning widely, James flopped on the bed and propped his feet up on the footboard. 

“Oh, and Moons wants to know if you want some hot chocolate?” 

Padfoot barked. 

James rolled his eyes before shouting, “Pad’s wants hot chocolate too, Moony!” 

“Of course he does. Two minutes. Have you taken that Pepper-Up yet?” Remus shouted back. 

Grimacing slightly, James summoned two vials of the potion, before downing one. Warmth spread throughout his body - heating areas he hadn’t even realised were cold. 

“Yep!” 

“Has Pads?” 

“Nope!” 

Padfoot gave him a long, heavy-lidded glare, before the dog was replaced with Sirius. 

“Tattle-tale,” Sirius said, before shouting back to Remus. “Do I have to, Moons? It tastes like greasy, three-day old dog turd.” 

“Yes, you do,” Remus replied. 

“How do you know what three-day old dog turd tastes like?” 

Sirius just looked at him. 

“What? I can’t help but wonder…” 

Sirius shook his head, before taking the bottle of Pepper-Up James still held in his hand and downed it with a shudder. His mouth pinched, and for a second James was certain the man was about to throw up. 

But he didn’t, taking a moment to breathe deeply. 

“You okay, Pads?” James asked. 

Sirius nodded, before banishing the potion vial and crawling up the bed so he was laying next to James. 

Remus appeared in the doorway, levitating three mugs before him. 

James sighed happily when he took his first sip. Sirius did have a point about the taste of Pepper-Up, and whilst he didn’t have quite the same hatred of the stuff, he didn’t really want the taste lingering longer than it had already. 

“Ohhh, thank you so much Moons, you’re a lifesaver. Though I could argue I wouldn’t have almost thrown up had you not made me drink the pepper up, and so wouldn’t have needed your hot chocolate...” Sirius said, his hot chocolate now safely on the bedside table. He had resumed his previous position; lying flat on his back, his eyes closed and an arm thrown carelessly over his forehead. 

Remus shook his head, sitting down carefully on his usual side of the bed and placing his mug on the bedside table. 

“It’s your own fault you had to drink it, Pad’s - there’s no use in sulking. Christmas is less than a week away; having a cold, or hypothermia now would be far worse than having to drink a single vial of Pepper-Up.” 

Sirius opened an eye to glare at Remus.

“Gah. Stop being so… so  _ logical _ , Moons. I want to wallow in my self-pity. Annnd, it was Jamies fault I was so soggy - if he hadn’t cheated then hot chocolate wouldn’t have been needed.” 

“Cheated! I did not cheat, Padfoot! I’ll have you know there was nothing prohibiting the use of accio in that manner in the rules of engagement agreed before the match. Tell him, Moony!”

Remus sighed, propping himself up against the headboard. 

“There was nothing in the rules, Pad’s. But I’m going to say, as the official judge of fairness in snowball fights, that it was a draw.” He held up a hand forestalling James’s spluttered protests. “Nope, Jamie, you took yourself out with the snow, as well as your opponent. Ergo, draw.” 

James sulked, grumpily taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Yay!” Sirius shouted, “Take that, you cheater!” 

“Moony just said I didn’t cheat!” 

Remus quickly interceeded, “I guess the question of the day is ‘Was ‘The Great Snowball Fight of 1989’ worth it?’”

Both James and Sirius sat up quickly - the previously developing argument forgotten - at least for now.

Honestly - was the man nuts? 

“Abso-fucking-lutely, Moony.”

“Without question - did you thump your head on the extractor fan again?” James asked.

Remus shook his head and took another sip of hot chocolate. Cream lined his upper lip. 

James wetted his own lips. 

The shower wasn’t big enough for the three of them (something they would definitely have to do something about), but the bed most certainly was. 

“Remus, come here?” James murmured, his eyes fixed on the cream. 

James pushed himself up on one arm, and leant over a smirking Sirius, to capture Remus’s mouth in a short but sweet (in more than one sense) kiss. 

When they pulled back, all trace of the cream was gone. But instead of the soft, caring (cardigan wearing) side of Remus that had been prevalent before, the more mysterious, raw version had appeared. The version that came out when he wanted to play.

James grinned widely as Sirius forced his way between them and then proceeded to snog Remus senseless. It appeared he wasn’t the only one who found this side of Remus incredibly attractive. 

The second the kiss with Moony broke, Sirius spun to face James and before he could do more than smirk in anticipation, Sirius was on him. Their mouths meeting in an intense battle of tongues and teeth. 

James caved, giving himself up to the man completely. 

The whole nature of the kiss changed, becoming less about domination, and more about mutual satisfaction. 

James broke away, gasping for air; and yet still smiling widely. 

Oh, he loved nights like these. When they were all in the mood to share; equal. No-one wanted to lead, or put themselves first (not that those nights weren’t fun in a  _ completely _ different way). They could just relax. 

James grabbed his mug and took another sip while Remus recaptured Sirius’s attention. It wasn’t the first time Remus’s hot chocolate had... encouraged a night of play. And James seriously doubted it would be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks to Li for all your help! 
> 
> Have an excellent week!


End file.
